


Levi's Naughty Nurse

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctor/Nurse, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Wears a Dress, M/M, Nurse Eren Yeager, Nursing, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: How is Levi, a world-famous neurosurgeon, supposed to handle the high-stress pressures of his job day in and day out with so many people depending on him? Getting some help from the sexy E.R. nurse down the hallway is one way to go about it.





	Levi's Naughty Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story, tell me if you see any errors!

“Eren Yeager, paging Eren Yeager to the Doctor Ackerman’s office.”

 

Eren made his way through the halls quickly, sliding past gurneys and wheelchairs in the hallways to get to the requested room quickly. He already knew why he was being called over to the man’s office and it definitely wasn’t for assistance in a surgery or to help with extra paperwork.

 

Levi Ackerman, the most successful neurosurgeon doctor this hospital had ever seen, regularly asked for his presence in his office for help with a special _kind_ of problem.

 

Making his way to Levi’s office and walking in, Eren ignoring the other man and entered the private bathroom in the corner of the office. A little ball of excitement had been forming in Eren’s stomach since he had heard his name being paged over the intercom and he eagerly went about getting himself ready in the bathroom.

 

The two of them were both big fans of roleplay so Levi would always set up what he wanted Eren to wear by leaving the costume in the bathroom. When Eren changed and came out, the scene would begin.

 

Entering the sterile white bathroom and closing the door behind him, Eren smirked as he undressed and pulled on the outfit that was laying on the sink counter. It was Levi’s favorite for him, tight enough to show all of his curves and short enough to show his plump cheeks peeking out from the bottom of it. It was a little halloween nurse costume that Levi had bought him as a joke, but they both ended up liking it more than they had expected.

 

While Eren was in the bathroom, Levi got up and placed a sign on his office door to keep people out by saying he was teleconferencing with a potential patient. It was fun to sneak around and have sex in secret, but the appeal of maybe being caught also held real consequences so they made sure to stay subtle enough to not be.

 

So far no one bothered them when the sign was up, not wanting to incur Levi’s wrath or intervene on a patient’s time.

 

Levi closed all of the tabs on his computer and cleared off his desk in preparation. He had just finished placing the last of his paperwork in one of his desk drawers when the click of the bathroom door opening pulled Levi’s eyes over to the scantily-clad nurse.

 

Levi sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Eren stood in the bathroom door way, the white skin tight dress clinging to every curve of his body from his plump hips to his thick ass. The neck of the dress was low, the collar dipping down into a V-neck, revealing Eren’s golden skin and collarbones.

 

The bottom of the dress ended just below Eren’s ass, the back riding up slightly from the size of his plump round cheeks. The white thigh highs that decorated his bare legs and feet matched the lacy white panties he was wearing under the dress.

 

Levi was always a little awestruck to see how gorgeous Eren looked all dressed up for him, on display like a sluttly little pin-up doll for his eyes only. The raven opened his arms for Eren as he leaned back in his seat and the brunette walked over, crawling into Levi’s lap. Eren settled his ass over Levi’s crotch and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck.

 

Neither of them bothered with being shy, pressing every inch of their bodies against one another as Levi took his time looking over Eren’s body. Levi always found it hard to breathe in Eren’s presence and those gorgeous thighs all dressed up in lace weren’t helping.

 

“What can I help you with Dr. Ackerman?” Eren asked, acting like he didn’t already know how much he affected Levi when he was dressed up like this. Eren knew the effect he had on Levi and didn’t hesitate to play into it, cocking his head to the side and batting his eyelashes.

 

Levi smirked back and reached down, kneaded Eren’s ass, squeezing his cheeks with both hands as he stared into Eren’s eyes. “Do you know what I’m doing?”

 

Eren paused for a second like he was thinking before shaking his head with a little pout. “Some sort of examination?”

 

“Exactly. I need to check that you’re all healthy, my little nurse. I would hate for you to get sick on my watch.” Levi lifted Eren up with that and placed him on the cleared off desk, facing Levi with his legs slightly parted in a less than subtle invitation.

 

Eren smirked at Levi’s honey-coated words and played along. “What do you need me to do, Doctor? I don’t wanna get sick!” As he spoke, Eren spread his legs further apart, teasing Levi with a peek between his legs before he slowly pulled the edge of his dress down like he had just noticed his exposure.

 

Levi let out a little growl at the sight just making Eren smile that much more. They both knew who was in charge during these little scenes, but that didn’t mean Eren just laid there. He was plenty happy pushing Levi’s boundaries until the man snapped and fucked him within an inch of his life.

 

Levi quickly regained his control though, tutting at Eren as he looked up at the boy from his office chair. If that’s how his baby boy wanted to play, then who was Levi to refuse?

 

“Eren,” Levi quietly purred, “How am I supposed to examine you properly when you keep trying to hide under that cute little dress of yours?”

 

Levi kept his voice low and quiet, knowing Eren loved how deep his voice was. While everything he said sounded like a simple question, Eren quickly got the message, knowing that it was a command pure and simple.

 

Removing his hands, Eren let his dress ride up so that Levi could see his crotch decorated in lacy white panties as he smirked down at him. Eren couldn’t help how he reveled in Levi’s obvious attraction to him, the little blush on Levi’s face more than clear about his thoughts about Eren.

 

Levi rose from his seat and closed the distance between them, pressing Eren onto his back on the desk before he crawled up on the desk to kneel over him. Leaning down until their noses were a few centimeters apart, Levi smirked as he spoke again.

 

“I’m going to test your reactions to certain kinds of...stimulation and you need to tell me how it feels, got it? Remember not to hold back your responses, it could mess up my tests.” Levi’s smirk only grew as he watched Eren blush underneath him and nod.

 

This wasn’t the first time Eren and Levi had messed around like this, but Eren couldn’t stop himself from blushing as Levi talked to him like that. A kiss to his neck jolted Eren out of focusing on his embarrassment as he felt Levi start attacking his throat.

 

Eren’s neck had always been sensitive and Levi’s regular ‘meetings’ with him had only made that worse, constant teasing bites and kisses had made him highly responsive. Little gasps began to escape from him as Levi focused his attention on Eren’s jaw and neck. Shudders at the bites Levi left on his neck began to travel down his spine, making him shake in a growing haze of pleasure.

 

Levi slowly moved lower, pulling down the zipper of Eren’s little dress until his rosy nipples were exposed, much to Levi’s excitement. Eren’s buds which had been the same treatment as his neck, perked up in excitement as Levi kissed them before he took one of them into his mouth and began to suck. Levi nibbled and sucked at Eren’s nipple until he was whimpering out of pleasure before he moved onto Eren’s other sweet little bud, giving it the same treatment.

 

Eren moaned at the sensations traveling his body as his hands came up to tangle themselves in Levi’s hair and hold him there, a ball of heat forming in his lower stomach as he took in all of the moves Levi was using to pull out his sluttiest noises.

 

Levi had learned how to play him well since they had started these little meetups and could tease his most embarrassing mewls and whimpers from his lips without a problem.

 

Eren let out a particularly loud moan as Levi lightly bit his bud.

 

Letting out a teasing huff, Levi lifted up his head and groaned in Eren’s ear, “Keep your voice down, little nurse. I would hate for anyone else to hear us.”

 

Levi chuckled at Eren’s neediness, trying to keep Levi’s mouth on his perky little nipples until he got to cum all over his lacey little panties, but despite Eren’s best efforts to keep him there, Levi had much better plans ahead for the two of them.

 

“Well, your reactions seem good, you’re definetly healthy there…” Levi teased as Eren came back down from all of the high of the sensations washing over his body and rolled his eyes, smiling back at him good-naturedly, trying to catch his breath as he laid there panting. “I think I want to check your reaction one other place though before we move on, my lovely little nurse.”

 

Levi pulled back, getting off the desk before pausing a second to take in the sight in front of him. Eren laid on his back, arms laying limply on the desk next to him as his flushed cheeks and teary eyes stared back at Levi’s. His neck and nipples had dozens of little bite marks on them that would fade soon enough and his legs laid off the edge of the desk, but they were spread as far as the would go in his little nurse uniform with Levi kneeling between them, revealing his soft lacy panties and inner thighs to Levi’s lust-filled gaze.

 

He truly was a sight to behold and Levi couldn’t help himself from wanting to take a picture, he needed some kind of proof that a goddess like Eren really did exist…

 

Shaking his head and reminding himself what his goal was, Levi made quick work of Eren’s panties, pulling them off before leaning forward to lick at Eren’s hard cock. Levi lapped at it like a kitten, loving the moans that started to pour from Eren’s mouth as he was played with.

 

When he felt like Eren had been stimulated plenty to make him a helpless puddle of whimpers against Levi’s ministrations, Levi bent down and spread Eren’s legs further.

 

Eren tried to understand why Levi had pulled away from playing with him, but a sudden lap at his puckered hole had him jolting in surprise before a high-pitch mewl dripped from his lips.

 

Levi bent forward and licked Eren’s hole again and again, delighting in the mewls that spilled from his lips at the feelings. Levi was all in, playing with Eren’s body in anyway he knew how to pull those sweet noises from his lips.

 

Eren was quickly falling apart under Levi’s touch, jolts running down his spine rocking him up into Levi’s eager tongue.

 

Not wanting to end the fun too quickly, Levi pulled back from Eren’s hole, refusing to let him cum just yet. Levi looked down at Eren’s blushing form laying out on the desk below him. Smirking, Levi reached up to loosen his tie as he ran his finger through his hair. “Just to be safe, I’m going to give you a shot to make sure you are nice and healthy.”

 

Eren panted as he tried to catch his breath, spreading his legs wider as he made eye contact with Levi provocatively. “B-But Doctor, I-I don’t like n-needles...is there any other way y-you can give it to m-me?”

 

“Hmm.” Levi hummed, pretending to think of another answer. “There is one way I can give you your medicine without a needle.”

 

“What is i-it, Doctor? I’ll d-do it no matter what!” Eren whined as he bit his lip in excitement.

 

“Well then, spread your pretty little legs, my slutty nurse, because for this to work I need to cum in inside you.”

 

“C-Cum? Inside me?” Eren questioned, barely holding himself back from drooling at the thought of Levi pumping his cum inside of him and holding it there, filling him up to the brim. “A-Are you sure t-this is the o-only other way?”

 

“It is. I need to fuck my cum deep inside of you and then hold it there for the medicine to work. That’s okay with you, right? You want to be my helpful little babydoll, don’t you?” Levi growled as he unzipped his pants and took off his underwear, finally pulling his cock out of his pants.

 

Levi reached down and flipped Eren over on the desk, leaning over his back as he pulled up the edge of Eren’s dress to reveal his plump cheeks.

 

Laying his body over Eren’s back, Levi whispered in Eren’s ear, “Are you ready, babydoll? Are you ready for your shot?”

 

Eren nodded fervently, pressing himself back against Levi’s erection eagerly. “Y-Yes! Yes! I-I want to b-be your helpful l-little babydoll. Fuck me as much as you need to for the medicine to work, Doctor!”

 

Reaching down to his desk drawer, Levi grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it, not pausing before he placed one against Eren’s entrance.

 

Eren gasped as he felt the cool lube on his sensitive hole, but he kept his mouth shut knowing that if he brought it up it would just take more time before he could have Levi inside of him, tearing him open just like he knew how to.

 

Levi rubbed at his entrance for a few more seconds before he slowly pressed a finger in, relishing in the shiver that ran down Eren’s spine. He began playing with Eren’s sensitive walls, stroking them as Eren gasped and whimpered underneath him.

 

Levi soon added another finger, scissoring Eren open as he watched his face for any pain. They may both be horny and impatient, but that didn’t mean Levi would hurt Eren in the process. Eventually, Levi added a third finger to stretch out Eren’s tight hole, playing with Eren’s prostate until he saw Eren fall apart into a moaning mess on his desk.

 

Pulling out his fingers, Levi smirked at the boy laying below him.

 

Rubbing his erection against Eren’s ass, Levi bent over Eren again to whisper in his ear with a groan. “You might feel a slight pressure that is perfectly normal, just relax and keep yourself spread open for me.”

 

“Yes, s-sir! Whatever y-you say, Doctor.” Eren moaned as he felt Levi slowly press into him.

 

Levi gave Eren a moment to adjust to his abnormally large size, kissing Eren’s neck and shoulders as he got used to being filled. Levi started thrusting back and forth into Eren’s tight hole, building up a rhythm.

 

Eren moaned as he felt Levi rock into his body, the sound of slapping filled the air as Levi’s balls hit Eren’s ass. Eren’s hand grasped at the edge of the desk for something to ground himself with as he was fucked.         

 

Reaching down, Levi began stroking Eren’s cock as he fucked him, groaning as Eren tensed around him.   

 

“You're so fucking tight around me, you keep trying to suck me back in, don’t you, Eren?” Levi hissed as he fucked himself into Eren as fast as he could, pants filling the air around them as Eren stifled his moans to keep them from being caught.       

 

Smirking at Levi’s words, Eren clenched down, listening to Levi groan at the sudden pressure around his cock. A sudden thrust to his prostate had Eren’s back bowing off of the table as he shook, gasping at the feeling.

 

Levi took advantage of Eren’s surprise and began targeting that spot, making Eren keen loudly in excitement. A few pumps later, Eren came, shooting all over himself in pleasure as his eyes rolled back.

 

Thrusting his hips forward even harder as Eren moaned from overstimulation, Levi growled, “Keep those legs open now! I’m about to give you all of your medicine so open those legs wide.”

 

Snapping his hips forward, Levi moaned as he came, thrusting forward weakly as he coated Eren’s insides in his seed. Eren rolled his hips into Levi, whimpering at the feelings wracking his body.

 

“Doctor, I can feel inside of me. It’s so warm and full.” Eren whimpered, laying limply on the desk.

 

“Good boy,” Levi groaned as he felt Eren clench down on him, sucking him in even more. “Now I have to keep that inside of you to work so you should probably keep in in for the rest of the day and come over tonight to have me give you another quick check up.”

 

“Oh, really? You’d just love that, wouldn’t you, Levi.” Eren smirked, turning his head weakly to teasingly glare at Levi as the scene finally ended.

 

Leaning forward, Levi kissed his boyfriend’s lips gently. “Hush and just let me spoil you before we have to get back to work.” Levi grumbled, faking his annoyance.

 

Eren rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help himself from snuggling into Levi’s chest as he was carried into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 

There were worse things in the world than being spoiled.

 

Why not enjoy it while he had it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment if you liked the story!


End file.
